


Spare Key

by squilf



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squilf/pseuds/squilf
Summary: Penny knows she’s meant to use her spare key for the boys’ apartment for emergencies.





	Spare Key

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Shenny fluff, based on [a dream I had](https://squilf.tumblr.com/post/187796042870/guys-i-had-the-sweetest-shenny-dream-the-other).
> 
> I’ve shipped these two since forever. This is kind of how I imagine they would be if they ended up together on the show.

Penny knows she’s meant to use her spare key for the boys’ apartment for emergencies. But remembering at about midnight that she left her hoodie on the couch while making out with her current boyfriend constitutes an emergency when his roommate is her ex-boyfriend.

Well, it might not usually – Penny has, after all, seen a few guys in her time, and some of those guys might have happened to be roommates. Or, you know, brothers. But in this case, her ex-boyfriend is Leonard, because her _current_ boyfriend is one Dr Sheldon Cooper. And yeah, she is just as surprised about that as anyone else is. Or at least, as surprised as anyone _would_ be, if they knew. It’s still early days.

The room’s suddenly filled with light, and Penny dives behind the couch. Which is probably the most suspicious thing she could do in the circumstances.

“Penny? What are you doing down there?”

Penny pokes her head up from behind the couch to see said current boyfriend, encased in a checked dressing gown and matching pyjamas. It says a lot that the ensemble does something for her.

“Hey, sweetie,” Penny says, “I didn’t mean to wake you up. I just figured I should get this before Leonard notices.”

She brandishes the hoodie at him. Sheldon tilts his head to one side.

“Well, I’m not sure it’s conclusive evidence of our illicit relationship, given the haphazard manner in which you are known to scatter your belongings.”

“It was in your spot.”

“Point taken,” Sheldon says.

Penny straightens herself up.

“I wasn’t sleeping anyway,” Sheldon adds.

Penny puts her hands on her hips.

“Did you watch a scary episode of Doctor Who before bed again?”

“No,” Sheldon sighs, “I learned my lesson the hard way from the weeping angels. I was just going to get some cocoa. I couldn’t settle, I guess. And I don’t think _this_ will help.”

He gestures vaguely towards her, his eyes wandering a little. Penny looks down, biting her lip. She’s wearing _her_ usual nightwear, little shorts and a vest.

“Maybe you’ll have sweet dreams tonight,” Penny says.

“Wait,” Sheldon says.

He steps closer, loops his arms around her waist.

“Do I get a goodnight kiss?”

“Maybe,” Penny says, but she’s already leaning up on tiptoe to press a kiss to the corner of Sheldon’s mouth.

He sighs a little into it, and Penny doesn’t want to pull away. She’s never taken things slow with a guy before. No guy has ever _wanted_ her to. But then, Sheldon’s not like most guys. And that’s kind of why she loves him.

“I guess I should go back to my apartment,” Penny says quietly.

“Does that mean I have to let you go?” Sheldon says, “Because I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Well…” Penny says slowly, walking her fingers up Sheldon’s chest, “You don’t _have_ to.”

“Penny –”

“I’m sorry,” Penny says, shaking her head, “I shouldn’t have said that. Ignore me, honey, I am not going to pressure you.”

She pats him on the chest.

“For the record, I was only going to suggest we cuddle.”

“For the record,” Sheldon says, “I was going to say yes.”

Penny blinks.

“Really?”

“Ordinarily, I would be a gentleman and preserve your good reputation. But I think we’ve all seen enough men coming and going from your apartment to shatter any illusions.”

“You sure know how to charm a woman into bed,” Penny says.

Sheldon looks horrified.

“I do not! I’ll have you know the night we watched Star Trek Beyond is the furthest I’ve gone with a woman.”

Penny bites her lip.

“I’m teasing you. And by the way, I just wanted to find out if anything could stop you quoting Mr Spock.”

Sheldon nods sagely.

“I think we can conclude that putting your tongue in my mouth does have that effect.”

Penny giggles.

“You still want that cocoa?”

“Yes, but making it would delay me getting into bed with you, which sounds a lot better.”

“Come on, then,” Penny says.

She grabs his hand and leads him out of the apartment.


End file.
